Charlie Hume/Theories
Charlie Hume is Desmond * Through time travel Charlie forgets his name and becomes Desmond. ***Gross! That means he had sex with his own mother. I would hope that Lost stays away from incestuous story-lines. **** I don't. I desperately wanted Shoone to end up together... ** The Hume family returns to the Island but arrive in the 60's. Because Desmond lived on the island, he dies from temporal displacement, unable to find a constant between his days pushing the button, and his time off the island. Penny dies too either because she was born on the island or she was killed by the monster. Charlie survives. Eliose, having seen the whole thing, takes in Charlie and gives him to a family. Charlie grows up to be Desmond. *** Eliose said that the island wasn't through with Desmond yet 316. He will return. *** We have seen nothing of Desmond's childhood. *** This is why Eloise keeps setting Desmond to his Island destiny **** She did the same with Daniel. **** She makes him choose his destiny in Flashes Before Your Eyes. **** She tells him he will go back 316 **** She visits Desmond at the hospital when he is shot. *** Desmond and Penny are Adam and Eve. *** Charlie Hume may be Locke's step brother that he mentions to Boone. * This is POSSIBLE genetically. Adult Desmond passes 1/2 his genes to his charlie, Penny passes 1/2 her genes to her son all in all Charlie/Desmond ends up with some Genes from his penny and some from himself.(genes are like cards shuffled in a game) this would wrap up the time loop nicely ** no, it's not. I wrote this theory months ago with regard to charlie = charles. Charlie does not equal desmond. ***That would make Penny Desmond's mother, and be a really creepy, incest thing. I definitely do not think this is the case. Charlie Hume is Charles Widmore This is POSSIBLE genetically and the genes are analogous to Richard's compass; works like this: Adult Charles passes 1/2 his genes to his daughter Penny, Penny passes 1/2 her genes to her son and these are copies of the same genes passed from her father - although technically highly improbable (genes are like cards shuffled in a game) this would wrap up the time loop nicely I just had a pretty alarming thought. Des and Penny's kid is named charlie. is there anyway that charlie is Charles Widmore? Did Penny give birth to her own father? is that why Ben didn't shoot? i know its crazy, but i feel like its a little too simple not to be true. why else would the writers name the kid Charlie? The irony is too crazy not to be intentional. *I am surprised to see this already posted! Even I had thought of the exact same thing. Ben clearly backs out once he hears Penny call out the name Charlie. The question would be why? Because Penny had a baby or because her baby's name is Charlie? See, when it comes down to it i think Aaron is the economist, but from the future. when the economist calls his hit woman, she says he is a half hour late. two things: an employer who is paid to wait at the beck and call of her employer does not talk back, and the only other time we've had a 30 minute time discrepancy is when Daniel had the rocket fired at the Island. So, I think Aaron was in the future, maybe even on the island calling his hit woman. Anyway, my point is, charlie, in order to become Charles, would have to be separated from Penny at an early age (an raised by some other) so as to not realize, later, that he is raising his own mother. he would then spend his life in pursuit of the island, like I expect Aaron to do. *Possibly named after either Charlie Pace, or less likely Charles Widmore, or even Charles Dickens (Desmond's favourite writer). *Due to the presence of time travel, Charlie Hume may be a young Charles Widmore. *Surely that couldn't happen. Considering the fact that Charlie Hume would be Penny's son, so how could be his son, AND his grandfather, even with the time travel, it couldn't happen.. could it? **There is no evidence to suggest that Penny and Desmond are married, since they have been on a boat for three years, they have had no one to marry them, therefore their child's name would technically be Charlie Widmore, or Charles Widmore. Sometime in the future, the three will be in the island's past and Penny and Desmond will die, becoming Adam and Eve, while their son will become the Charles Widmore. ***Actually there is. In the scene where Desmond wakes up remembering that Faraday asked him to find his mother, you can clearly see Penny's wedding ring. That's near-unrefutable evidence that they're married. And though they've lived on a boat (possibly) for 3 years, that does not mean they've never stepped on dry land. They've probably spent quite a bit of time in places where there were people who could marry them. Just not anywhere near Charles Widmore. **Also, don't forget that we have no conclusive proof that Penny is Charles Widmore's naturally born daughter. In fact, Charles Widmore could have adopted Penny, with the knowledge that he was his true mother, in a desire to take care of her. *It could be that Charlie Hume, not Aaron is important to the island. Daniel tells Desmond he is special at the Swan's backdoor. A child of Des and Penny Widmore would be more important than a child of an artist and Claire. *In the near future, upon returning to the Island, Penny and Desmond die, and are the "Adam and Eve" corpses. Charlie is returned and put up for adoption. He grows up to be Charlie Pace. May fit with time loop theory. :*The above theory is interesting, especially since in Catch-22, Desmond sees a flash of Charlie dying along with flashes of Naomi landing on the Island and him being reunited with Penny. In this episode, Desmond is torn about whether or not to sacrifice Charlie for fear that if he doesn't, the other flashes will change and he might not be reunited with Penny. Also in Catch-22, in flashbacks of Desmond in the monastery, he has a discussion with another monk about the Biblical story of Abraham being asked to sacrifice his son, Isaac. In this episode, the Abraham/Isaac story is clearly a mirror of Desmond's struggle with sacrificing Charlie, and we've known that ever since Flashes Before Your Eyes Desmond is struggling with the knowledge that Charlie's going to die and there's nothing he can do about it. All this would be much more poignant if Charlie were actually Desmond's son. **This would make sense, because of the bond that Charlie and Desmond had while on the island. And if it is true, then he must be named after his grandfather, otherwise he would be named after himself? ***But how does baby Charlie get back to the 80s, so hes old enough by the time flight 815 crashes?? He would need to get to the island and be part of the time loop somehow, but he wasn't on the island when it happened, so he wouldn't be affected. *Like Ben and John Locke, Charlie Hume was born prematurely, and may become the new leader of the Others when he becomes an adult * Charlie Hume is Charles Widmore. Penny, Desmond and Charlie return to the island and Charlie somehow travels back in time and gets adopted by the Others. This would make Charlie, not only Penny's son, but also her father. *In the final episode the original plane crash will be re-created again with the children of our current characters. Charlie will be the leader but, due to living on a boat for his entire childhood, will have trouble speaking to a group of people and ask Aaron to speak for him. (Evidence, as far as it goes: Charlie is likely to have social problems from his childhood only talking to a select few which would give Aaron the opportunity to fulfill his namesake as referenced in season two. And why do they bring up all these children just to abandon them off the island? It fits with our character's "daddy issues". "All the Best Cowboys have Daddy Issues.") *I thought about this theory and I wrote it in spanish before even knowing about this. I knew of course that I wouldn't be the first one, but... Well, I write here what I wrote in my theory. More logical things: Remember that Eloise said to Desmond that the island had not finished with him, just like Tom said to Michael, and finally he got to go back to the Island, and maybe Desmond is also supposed to. Keep thinking, during all the series Desmond ends up by leaving Penny, and right now, in the present, he promises all the time that he won't leave Penny again, and maybe, he ends up by doing it again. Then, Penny changes his last name to Widmore, and then, Charlie Hume becomes Charlie Widmore, keeping a feeling of hate to his father, and maybe that's why Widmore is always treating bad Desmond in the past. How does Charlie Widmore travel in time and to the island? I don't know, it could even be Eloise's help in the future, maybe he goes there because Penny dies or he wants to look for his father, etc. Before the travel, Penny told him about the love story of them, and maybe about the island, and how Charles Widmore, Penny's "father" tried to make Desmond fail at being with her. With all this information, Charlie Widmore goes back to the island, but he ends in the 40's, and he has to join the others. He also got information of the economic future, because you know, Widmore is an other, kills people by broking necks, how does he know even something about creating a company? Did he study Business Administration in the island? Lucky? I don't think so, maybe information from the future. Then, while he goes out of the island and develops his company, there's an option which is that he knows the date and place of birth of Penny, and he gets there only for curiosity, and he ends up by adopting Penny as his own child (JUST LIKE BEN DID WITH ALEX, IT WOULD BE FUNNY IF BOTH ENEMIES END UP BY NOT BEING VERY DIFERENT), and then, he realizes that he is his own grandfather... (This was the other option apart from having Penny with an unknown woman). Then, he has to do all what his mother told him, this is, being mean with Desmond and put him into a boat race to make him crash on the island. Then in the future, when he meets Desmond, do you remember that everything that Widmore does to Desmond ends up with Penny knowing what her father did? That's curious too. And why Widmore appears in the hospital if he can't take Desmond? Maybe because now that his mother and his father are together, he wants them to be alright. Who thought that Widmore would ask anytime for Desmond's health? I don't know what else to wirte, if someone wants me to translate the complete theory just tell me, but don't forget is just a theory. ***Widmore was exiled from the island for having a child with an "outsider" and it has been implied that Penny is that child. Also, throughout the series, we have never been given reason to believe Penny is not Widmore's daughter. Thus, she/Charlie Hume could not exist without Widmore. Furthermore, Desmond was never with Penny on the island or during the time loop and wasn't shown with any other women he could have impregnated. Charlie Hume is Charlie Pace *Young Charlie (and perhaps Desmond and Penny as well) will somehow be forced to travel back in time. Just as Aaron was "raised by another" (Kate) because of the circumstances, Charlie will be raised for some reason by the Pace family and grow up to be the same Charlie Pace that crashed on Flight 815. **We may assume that the biblical reference about a dad asked to kill his own son in the episode Catch-22 reinforces this theory since: while Charlie's life is saved one more time by Desmond from an arrow trap in the present, we get to see a flashback of Desmond occuring in the Eddington Monastery in which he "remarks on how Moriah is an odd name for a Monastery wine since it was the location where Abraham was asked to kill Isaac in the Bible. Campbell reminds him that God ended up sparing Isaac. Desmond says that God could have not asked for the sacrifice to begin with, but Campbell counters that it was necessary as a test of faith and a lesson in the value of sacrifice. Maybe the various occasions where Desmond prevented Charlie from dying was just a test of faith from the mysterious Jacob or any other God whatsoever. Ironically, Desmond will finally have to watch his presumed own son to die right in front of him in Through The Looking Glass **The ages match. Charlie Pace is 27 or 28 in 2004, meaning he would have been born in '77 or '78. If the Pace family adopted Charlie Hume in 1977 they would probably just claim he was "born" in that year when providing his age for school enrollment and other registrations. Also, remember Charlie's big DriveShaft song "You All Everybody". The title reinforces the notion that Charlie (like other LOST characters) has many different faces and roles in the series; Charlie Pace and Charlie Hume are one in the same *Take this how you will, but in the credits for the show, Charlie Hume is listed as "Young Charlie." Maybe I'm reading too much into this but is this a spoiler to indicate that we will see him or HAVE ALREADY seen him in an aged state? It seems unlikely that the producers/writers would allow such a gross oversight especially with fans who comb through every nook and cranny, but it may be non-canon evidence that such a possibility of Desmond and Penny's kid being Charlie Pace may exist. de:Charlie Hume/Theories Charlie Hume will be abducted from the hospital * When the nurse tells Penny that she can see Desmond, she tells her to leave Charlie in a nurse's care. This nurse is employed by someone on the Island. Charlie will either be abducted or marked as special in some way (probably vaccination).